


Never

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Series: KQ Prompt Fills [6]
Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: "No matter how he tries, how he struggles, he still fails. No matter how he fights and thrashes and trains, he still isn't good enough. Nothing will ever change; the result will always be the same."(Or: Whisper doesn't deal with failure very well)





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to incorrectprompts.tumblr.com for the prompt used to write this fic.

The sobs tearing their way through his chest are harsh and loud and hideous, unbecoming of a gentleman. He can feel himself flinch with every echo of the noises he's making, echoes that rebound off the surrounding trees. Truly, disgusting. Beneath someone such as Whisper. 

He should probably stop. Whisper never cried, never ever, not even when his mother looked at him disapprovingly, commenting that one of his many brothers was better than him, mourning his uselessness, his incompetence, his _failures_ \--

A wheezing, gasping sob that scares off the frogs, sending them hopping away. Crying is meant to be cathartic, but every hiccuping sob only makes him feel worse. He's bringing shame to Whisper, dragging Whisper down into the dirt. 

Whisper shouldn't cry. Whisper should be strong and brave and swift and better than everyone else. Whisper should make his mother proud and happy, instead of disappointing her. 

Whisper should not be a _loser_.

And he tried. He really tried. But somehow or other, that shrimp of a boy managed to get the upper hand, managed to defeat Whisper. And it's all his fault.

No matter how he tries, how he struggles, he still fails. No matter how he fights and thrashes and trains, he still isn't good enough. Nothing will ever change; the result will always be the same.

Whisper will always fail.

And it's all because of him.


End file.
